


Of bandages and kisses

by subak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I mean he just gets hurt all the time, M/M, gangster!seungcheol, kinda???, what else do i put in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak/pseuds/subak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui was supposed to be a teacher.<br/>Not some nurse for someone as pathetic as Seungcheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of bandages and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Juncheol is so real, don't tell my poor heart otherwise.
> 
> This fic sounded a lot better in my head.

The first time Seungcheol meets Junhui is at a house party.   
Seungcheol isn’t really sure why he’s there. It wasn’t for a special occasion or anything but Wonwoo had invited him and he wasn’t the type of person to turn down an invitation to drink. Wonwoo had just slipped Seungcheol a beer before disappearing to go answer the door and that’s when Seungcheol saw Junhui across the living room, standing in the kitchen. Even in his t-shirt and jeans, Junhui seemed out of place. He didn’t look like someone who would spend his Friday nights getting intoxicated and waking up with a throb in his head. Curiosity got to the best of him and Seungcheol found himself asking Junhui why he was here.  
“Wonwoo invited me,” Junhui grinned. “He said I’ve been studying too hard and I need to get out more. Plus, I’m not the kind of person to turn down free beer.”   
Seungcheol had tilted his beer can towards Junhui, initiating the clinking of their beers. Seungcheol watched Junhui take a sip of his drink before looking at Seungcheol with a smile.   
“You and I both have something in common,” Seungcheol said, nodding towards the beer in Junhui’s hand.   
Junhui laughed and Seungcheol could feel his lips curl up as a reaction. Junhui finished off his beer and asked if he wanted another.  
Seungcheol thinks he might have found himself a new friend.  
\--  
Junhui wanted to be a teacher.  
He had come to Korea by himself in order to teach abroad. He could’ve chosen to go teach in the States easily but Junhui had admitted to Seungcheol he wanted to stay close to home. He also told Seungcheol he had a liking for spicy food and he wasn’t disappointed when he moved to Seoul.   
Seungcheol could see Junhui as a teacher. A kindergarten teacher specifically.   
Junhui would wear a pale blue button up tucked into a pair of black slacks. Adorned on his feet would be a pair of brown oxfords with socks that have different patterns each day. All the children would love him. They would join in with Junhui when he sings songs and everyone would raise their hand whenever Junhui had question. Junhui would be patient. Always teaching them new things and never angry when they did something wrong. The parents would love him. ‘Mr. Wen is the best!’ their kids will say after school, chatting about the new things they learned. Junhui would stand outside his classroom door every day at 2:15, waving them off until he sees his students tomorrow.   
Seungcheol thinks Junhui would be an amazing teacher. He wonders what Junhui thinks of whenever he looks at him. He doesn’t have a job let alone an education that went further than a high school diploma. He had dropped out of university in his first year and somewhere in between, he had found alcohol and a very bad crowd.   
Junhui has a future ahead of him while Seungcheol worries what might happen to him when he walks down an alley. Junhui has potential within him and Seungcheol only has himself, a handful of people he calls friends. Seungcheol wonders if Junhui ever despises him when he shows up on his door, bloodied and battered. He wonders if Junhui thinks Seungcheol is useless and only knows how to use his fists and not his words. He wonders while Junhui cleans up the wound around Seungcheol’s ribs if Junhui cares about him the way Seungcheol does. Seungcheol grits his teeth when Junhui begins to bandage the area, he wonders if Junhui would ever love a man like him.  
\--  
“You what?”  
Seungcheol is looking at Junhui with wide eyes while Junhui cocks an eyebrow back at him. Junhui continues to dab at Seungcheol’s new cut on his arm. It wasn’t deep enough for stitches but it was something that would require sufficient amount of rest and bandages.   
“I want to be a nurse,” Junhui says again, not looking at Seungcheol as he presses a cotton pad to his arm.  
“You can’t!” Seungcheol exclaims before letting out a small whine. Junhui mutters a quiet “sorry” and continues to wrap the gauze around Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol’s heart is sinking at the thought of Junhui becoming a nurse. He can’t.  
“And why can’t I?” Junhui asks, cutting the white strip and securing his work together with a small clip.   
“You said you wanted to be a teacher,” Seungcheol said. “You’ve always wanted to be one. You even planned out all the songs you were going to sing with the kids.”  
Junhui winces at Seungcheol’s comment as he packs away the scissors and bandages into his first aid kit, something he has now because of Seungcheol. “I know, but I changed my mind. I want to be a nurse now.”  
“Junhui,” Junhui lifts his head to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. “That’s another four years of school. All you need is a certificate and then you can start teaching. Why would you put yourself through another four years of education that you don’t need?”  
“Technically it’ll take me two years, maybe three at max,” Junhui explains in a calm tone. “I just need an ADN which is an associate’s degree in nursing.”  
Seungcheol stares at Junhui in disbelief. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”  
Junhui closes the first aid kit and pulls off the rubber gloves. They make a sharp snap sound as he tugs them off. “I have.”  
“For how long?”  
“For about a few months now,”   
“And by a few months, do you mean from the first time I showed up at your door like this?”  
This time it was Junhui’s turn to stare at Seungcheol. He gazes into Seungcheol’s eyes and he can see the frustration he’s hiding and the betrayal he feels from Junhui’s career change. “It wasn’t the first time. More like the second,” Junhui says as he gets up from his spot on the couch.  
Seungcheol instinctively reaches out to grab Junhui’s wrist only to let go as he flinches at the sudden pain shooting up his arm. Junhui is back by Seungcheol’s side, holding onto his arm and gently easing him back into his seat.   
“I wouldn’t move so much if I were you,” Junhui said as he examines Seungcheol’s bandages in case there was any bleeding. “Your wound is still tender.”   
“Junhui… you can’t be a nurse. You can’t just give up your degree just for someone who keeps getting hurt all the time,” Seungcheol sighed.  
“I’m not giving up my degree,” Junhui said. “I’m just adding onto it. Besides, I want to help other people too.”   
“But Junhui--”  
Junhui pressed his lips against Seungcheol’s gently. “No more ‘but’s. I’m going to do this, Seungcheol.”   
Seungcheol knew better than to argue with Junhui especially since he’s already made up his mind. When Junhui wanted something, he would do anything just to get it. It was a quality Seungcheol admired and he desperately wished he had just a fourth of the drive Junhui had. Junhui had gotten up to put his things away and he came back with a glass of water for Seungcheol. Junhui brought the glass to Seungcheol’s lips, gently tilting the glass back for him. Seungcheol managed to finish the water in a few sips, earning a hum of approval from Junhui.   
“You know,” Seungcheol began. “You don’t have to do any of this for me.”  
“I know,” Junhui said, brushing the bangs away from Seungcheol’s face. “But I want to.”   
\--  
The first time Seungcheol shows up at Junhui’s door, Junhui almost faints.  
Seungcheol was leaning against the door frame, unable to hold himself up. His hair was wet, stained with sweat and blood and his breathing came out in uneven intervals. Seungcheol was holding onto his left side with his right hand and Junhui could already see the beginnings of a bruise forming on Seungcheol’s left cheek.   
“J-Junhui,”   
Before any other words could follow, Seungcheol’s eyes closed and he began to fall forward. Instinctively, Junhui’s arms shot out to catch up and he could feel the panic rise as he dragged Seungcheol to his couch.   
Junhui’s first immediate thought was to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t to scream or call an ambulance but it was to stop the bleeding. He quickly dashed to his kitchen, fetching all the tea towels he could get his hands on. His hands gripped the bottom of Seungcheol’s t-shirt and rolled up the hem. The cut ran from under his ribs diagonally towards his belly button. Junhui was surprised he didn’t throw up at the sight of so much blood. Instead, he used his shaky hands and placed two towels over Seungcheol’s wound and began to apply pressure to it.   
The sight of Seungcheol brought pain to Junhui. He couldn’t imagine who would do this to Seungcheol let alone how this all happened. Junhui tossed the bloodied tea towels aside and picked up two new fresh ones and placed it back on the cut. At this rate, Junhui would be out of tea towels and he would have to hand wash all the towels to prevent questions from his landlord. A sigh slips out of Junhui’s lips as he turns to look at the clock hanging by his door. It read 1:04 AM and Junhui knew it was going to be a long night.  
\--  
Seungcheol was lucky he woke up in a bed with his wounds tended. Seungcheol was lucky he went to Junhui’s house instead of anywhere else. Seungcheol was lucky he was even alive. Seungcheol was lucky.  
He had woken up to pale yellow walls and sunlight creeping in through the drawn curtains. While last night’s events were hazy, Seungcheol knew immediately this wasn’t his house. Everything seemed too organized and perfect to be his. From the way the books stood on the shelf in the right corner to the desk with files neatly stacked on top of each, everything had a certain place with a certain purpose. Seungcheol could hardly keep his clothes in his closet let alone iron and keep his shirts color-coordinated. The first thing Seungcheol attempts to do is sit up. He manages to prop himself up by his elbows before collapsing back into bed. His hand immediately goes to the source of pain, gently cradling his side. Seungcheol pulls the blanket back slightly just to see his stomach completely enveloped in white bandages. He could make out the length of his injury by the pillows of gauzes, suppressing the bleeding. His side was tended to and Seungcheol couldn’t help but to wonder if all aspiring teachers knew first-aid.   
The door to the guest room opened and Junhui stuck his head in. Upon seeing Seungcheol awake, he let himself in and took a seat on the bed.   
“I wouldn’t try to move if I were you,” Junhui said, helping Seungcheol back into bed. He brought the covers up until they rested comfortably underneath Seungcheol’s chin. “The cut wasn’t deep but it went pretty far. From your side to your belly button.”   
“I-I, what happened?”  
Junhui cocked an eyebrow up. “I could ask you the same thing. It’s not often people show up to my door with cuts and all.”  
It was an attempt to make the situation lighter but Seungcheol could only give Junhui a forced smile at his words. He didn’t know what to say because really, what could he say?   
He wasn’t about to tell Junhui he got into a fight with someone from a rivalling gang. Even if he did, what were the chances of Junhui actually believing him?   
“It’s… complicated,” Seungcheol said pathetically after much thought.  
Junhui’s expression was less than satisfied with Seungcheol’s answer but he knew better than to probe into other people’s business. He nodded, understandingly and patted Seungcheol’s hand that was resting on top of the blankets. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just get some rest, okay?”  
“Okay.”   
Junhui grinned at Seungcheol. He helped tuck him back in after briefly checking on the bandages, making sure the dressing was wrapped tightly and no blood was in sight. Junhui had walked over to the windows and cracked it open, allowing the outside air to fill the room before drawing the curtains back to make sure no light interrupted Seungcheol’s sleep.   
The door closed quietly behind Junhui and it was just Seungcheol.   
Even though he was exhausted and his eyes seemed to close on its own accord, his heart beated rapidly, showing no signs of slowing down.   
\--  
Junhui is reading his textbook about the fundamentals of traditional medicine when he hears his doorknob twist violently. He looks up from the kitchen table, covered with highlighters and open notebooks and waits. There's a knocking on the door and Junhui pushes himself away from the table to the door opening it with ease.   
Seungcheol is standing on the other side with his right arm supporting his left side as he uses whatever strength he has left in his body to keep from toppling over. His hair is sticking to his forehead and even though Seungcheol is panting, he still manages to offer Junhui a smile.   
The sight of battered Seungcheol is all too familiar to Junhui and he still can’t help but to feel his heart break a bit.   
Junhui doesn’t say anything as he helps Seungcheol to the couch. He immediately walks to the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit tucked under the sink along with a pair of rubber gloves. When he’s back into the living room, Seungcheol already has his shirt off and is waiting patiently for Junhui.   
Junhui takes a seat and leans in to examine the cut. Junhui lets out a small hum. “This one’s deep. You might need stitches.”   
Seungcheol breathes in through his teeth as Junhui cleans the blood around the area. “I didn’t know you knew how to do stitches.”   
Junhui measures out the cut on Seungcheol’s side and begins to unwind a roll of thread. He cuts off the thread and manages to loop it through the needle flawlessly. “Learned it last week. I didn’t think I would put it to use so quick though.” Junhui says, tying off the the thread.   
“I guess it’s a good thing I got this cut then, right?” Seungcheol chuckles weakly. “Gives you an excuse to try out your new skills.”  
Junhui scoffs and shakes his head. “You’re incredible. Hold still. This might feel weird.”   
Seungcheol tries his best to focus on his breathing and not the needle currently weaving in and out of his skin. It’s not the worst, but it certainly doesn’t feel nice. Seungcheol opts for closing his eyes and focusing on the warmth coming from the hand Junhui has rested on his stomach.   
“And done.”   
Seungcheol’s eyes open at the clean sound of scissors cutting. He looks down to see the small criss-cross pattern of thread sealing his cut close. Seungcheol doesn’t have any time to examine his new injury because Junhui is already covering it up with white pieces of cotton. Junhui is done patching up Seungcheol when he places the last piece of tape over the gauze. His gloves come off with a snap and he’s busying himself with cleaning up before disappearing into the bathroom to put everything away.   
When Junhui comes back outside, Seungcheol has changed his position from sitting upright on the couch to lying down. His shirt is still off and Junhui can make out faint scars littering his body. At the sound of Junhui approaching, Seungcheol removes the arm he has resting over his face. Junhui hands him a glass of water and a few painkillers to help soothe Seungcheol.   
“You know…” Junhui begins, watching Seungcheol toss the pills into his mouth. Seungcheol makes a noise as he drinks his water, indicating Junhui has his full attention. “This is how it all started.”  
Seungcheol lets out a content sigh as he finishes the glass of water. “What do you mean?”  
“When you first showed up to my house, you had the exact same cut,” Junhui explains, taking the glass away from Seungcheol and putting it on the coffee table behind him. “Except it wasn’t as deep and didn’t require me suturing it.”  
Seungcheol scoots back into the couch, making as much room as he possibly could on the three-seater. He pats the empty space and Junhui takes a seat without hesitation. “For some reason, I just went to you. I don’t know why. My mind kept telling me find Junhui and I did.”   
“And here we are now,” Junhui grinned. Seungcheol returned Junhui’s smile with one of his own. He looks at Junhui and all he sees is patience and love. Never once has Junhui ever turned his back on Seungcheol during his lowest times. He always welcomed him with open arms and cared for him when Seungcheol needed it the most.   
“Do you ever hate me for showing up at your door like this?” Seungcheol asks. “I’ve never done anything for you and you do all this for me. You don’t deserve this.”  
Junhui pulls off the blanket from the end of the couch and drapes it over Seungcheol. “I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you even if I wanted to. I’ve gotten so used to seeing you like this that it feels wrong if I don’t see you like this at all, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t break my heart whenever I do.”   
Seungcheol reaches for Junhui’s hand and brushes his lips against his knuckles. “Promise me you won’t ever leave me behind. I need you more than you probably need me. It’s selfish of me, but it’s the truth.”  
Junhui leans over and kisses Seungcheol. It’s a gentle kiss but it’s enough for all the worry in Seungcheol to dissipate and for joy to settle. He knows for all the injuries to come, it’ll be worth it because he has Junhui. With Junhui, Seungcheol feels like anything is possible. Maybe, just maybe, one day he’ll show up at Junhui’s door, not with a fresh batch of cuts for him to tend to, but a bouquet of flowers instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to stick to the end, thank you because how did you do it?   
> This is my first piece of writing on here so any advice is greatly appreciated!   
> Hopefully I'll stick around and contribute to the fandom with my poorly written works. 
> 
> I spent more time on this fic than I did with my final essay. I am so ashamed of myself.


End file.
